Electronic devices with a touchscreen electronic display are very popular today with a wide variety of devices available on the market. Such devices range from small handheld mobile devices to bigger size tablets, and electronic computer displays. All such electronic devices with a touchscreen electronic display invariably comprise a physical bezel. One of the ways to define a physical bezel could be describing it as a structural frame that encompasses a touch screen display, as it can be seen on any of these electronic devices. A physical bezel does not possess any capabilities to act as either a display or a touchscreen. The physical bezel serves several important functions. The most important function of a bezel is to prevent any unintended touch of a user's hand with the touchscreen display, avoiding an unexpected interaction. Another function is placement of various components and controls on the bezel, such as a camera, a speaker and a plurality of sensors. This avoids any obstruction to a user while viewing any content on the touchscreen display.
However, a bezel takes up space on an electronic device, reducing maximum possible touchscreen display area that could have been available to a user for viewing display content and for interaction with the electronic device. A bezel-free or bezel-less touchscreen display for the electronic device could allow solving this problem by extending the touchscreen display to alone or more of the four edges of the electronic device housing, resulting in a larger touchscreen display area available to the user and also providing striking improvement in terms of aesthetic appeal of the electronic device.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need of a bezel-free or bezel-less touchscreen display for electronic devices, which can accommodate the existing functions of a physical bezel while allowing a user the maximum possible touchscreen display area. This need can be achieved incorporating a virtual bezel as part of the touchscreen display of an electronic device.